mrinigo1995_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Beau
Beau is a member of the Heretics. He was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Mary Louise, Oscar and Nora. History Beau's story is not very known, he was a member of the Gemini Coven who was banished because he was a siphoner. Later he met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned him into a hybrid; half-vampire, half-witch. 1903 Beau and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Beau escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven (FanFiction) In Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Beau is seen with the other Heretics in front of the Mystic Falls High School after having killed two of its staff members. In Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?, he, together with the others, is attacked by Caroline, Matt and William at the Salvatore Boarding house. He recovers too and retaliates by attacking the Mystic Grill. In A Date With Destiny, he is shocked by Malcolm's death. He uses a spell to kidnap Stefan. Together with fellow Heretic members, he attends Malcolm's funeral. He also participates in siphoning the boundary spell from the Salvatore crypt and cloaking Elena's coffin. In A Nightmare on Sorority Row, In Something to Die For, Personality Beau is described as a scary, solemn and dangerous man. He’s the strong, silent type, but not by choice - his vocal cords have been slashed, his throat forever scarred. But what he lacks in words, he makes up for in presence, with supernatural powers to match and an unbreakable loyalty to his heretic family. Beau is the most moral of all the Heretics and has a strong loyalty toward Lily, but doesn't always necessarily agree with her actions and choices. Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Beau was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, thus he was banished from his coven. Some time after, Lily turned him into one of the Heretics. Due to his unnatural powers, Beau became a witch-vampire hybrid, with vampirism as a constant source of magic to draw from. He has, despite being mute demonstrated the ability to perform high-level magic easily and non-verbally. With Mary Louise and Nora, he easily united Julian's spirit with his body by using the Phoenix Stone. He can also use telekinesis on a high level, as shown when he easily sent Damon flying through the air as well as when he caused all of the wooden coffins to combust, which subdued Stefan, Damon and Valerie, two vampires and a Heretic. He also easily subdued Stefan with pain infliction. Beau also performed a spell of significant power when he, with Nora & Mary Louise resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. Weaknesses Beau has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Name *'Beau' is a masculine name of French origin. It means "beautiful". Trivia * He cannot speak, because his vocal cords have been slashed, but he understands English. * He has shown mastery of using telekinesis. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Siphoners